narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Tsunade/Archive 2
Incapacitated? Shouldn't Tsunade be under the category of incapacitated, after all she is in a coma. (talk) 22:22, 21 August 2009 (UTC)Shikamaru1994 :"Incapacitated", or some similar label, is only used when the character might be dead but needs confirmation. Tsunade is very much alive. ''~SnapperT '' 02:36, 22 August 2009 (UTC) :Isn't that "presumed deceased"? We have so many combo's that i'm not quite sure, which is which :S..--AlienGamer--Talk-- 02:54, 22 August 2009 (UTC) ::That's for characters who are probably dead, or at the very least won't be seen again (a la most anime villains). "Incapacitated" comes into play in cases like those few chapters where Kakashi and Hinata were maybe dead. ''~SnapperT '' 03:03, 22 August 2009 (UTC) :::Ah, rite...Thanx...--AlienGamer--Talk-- 03:06, 22 August 2009 (UTC) She was In A coma But She Woke Up So We Cant rite Anythin else She is Alive . Team Tsunade? Has Tsunade ever had a team? We know that she is the master of Shizune and Sakura but unlike Jiraiya and Orochimaru she didn't have any apprentice. We know that Jiraiya had three genin including Minato Namikaze, and Orochimaru had Anko, what about her? She took on Shizune after Dan died and left the village, did she had any apprentice before that time? :As far as we know, Tsunade never had a genin team like Jiraiya and Orochimaru. She probably taught many medical-nin, though. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 04:28, 26 August 2009 (UTC) ::You're most likely right, since we know she was the one to come up with the idea of founding a medical organization in Konoha, and since the Third Hokage himself says they, Konoha, lacked the knowledge to found such an organization, it'd make sense Tsunade would be the one to train numerous medical ninja at the Konoha Hospital. Though of course, there's no proof, and if it's mentioned in the article, it'll be purely speculative. Jules R. J. Blake (talk) 23:08, 26 August 2009 (UTC) Orochimaru Gennin Team Didnt Contain Anko As Far as wee know it Had nawki and he died while on a misson with Orochimaru Wasn't she in a team with Dan and Kunugi Mokume during the war?--LeafShinobi (talk) 21:18, June 21, 2010 (UTC) Bell Capture Shouldn't it be mentioned that, along with Orochimaru, Tsunade was one of the members of Team Hiruzen to take a bell? It's shown in flashbacks... Jules R. J. Blake (talk) 23:06, 26 August 2009 (UTC) Lightning Release It is very clear that Important Body Points Disturbance is a technique that converts chakra into electricity (it is even stated in the article itself), which is the point of Lightning Release. It was agreed in Archive 1 that it the Nature Type (Lightning) should be added to Tsunade's article. Why was it deleted? Jules R. J. Blake (talk) 06:57, September 13, 2009 (UTC) :"The "electricity" Tsunade used is out of context of the use of any normal lightning release"..--AlienGamer--Talk ( )-- 07:00, September 13, 2009 (UTC) ::How do we know this? I'm still unable to understand how converting chakra into electricity ISN'T Lightning release. Jules R. J. Blake (talk) 07:03, September 13, 2009 (UTC) :::Think that was a databook entry...--AlienGamer--Talk ( )-- 07:06, September 13, 2009 (UTC) ::::It's really very confusing. If anybody can find on a databook that Important Body Points Disturbance isn't a Lightning Release technique, then we should mention in her article that, although the technique looks like Raiton, it isn't. Otherwise, I think we should add Lightning release to her article, even if we need to put (presumed) next to it. Jules R. J. Blake (talk) 07:13, September 13, 2009 (UTC) :::::Unlike other element techniques, it doesn't say "Raiton" before the name. This is what ShounenSuki translated and posted on Mangahelpers: ::::::Body Pathway Derangement (乱身衝, Ranshinshou) ::::::Ninjutsu, A-rank, Supplementary, Short range (0-5m) ::::::User: Tsunade ::::::Disturbing body control by severing the pathways of brain←→body information flow!! ::::::of Kabuto discovery his loss of body control ::::::↑One's own body moves in any way, except how one wants it to move...!? For the common shinobi, battle, not to mention even just walking, will become impossible. ::::::An attack that severs the control threads with a flash of lightning ::::::of Tsunade hitting Kabuto with this technique ::::::↑As soon as strike of the hand lands, electricity is poured into the enemy's nervous system, severing the signals!! ::::::By transforming the chakra within one's body and giving it the properties of electricity, one creates an electric field. By pouring this into the nervous system of one's opponent, one deranges their body control! An extremely high-level technique, used as a medical ninjutsu. The human body is controlled with electrical signals from the brain, but a person who had those electrical signals cut off with this technique will become unable to make their body move as they want. Because she's an expert in medical treatments, Tsunade was able to master this technique. :::::I hope this will settle this. Jacce | Talk 07:23, September 13, 2009 (UTC) Actually, no, it doesn't. Regardless of the jutsu's effect, even the databook says that she transformed her chakra and gave it the properties of electricity. If that's not nature transformation then I don't know what is. Raikiri and Chidori never had Raiton in front of them yet they're Lightning Release techniques. Jules R. J. Blake (talk) 08:29, March 1, 2010 (UTC) :This is a difficult matter to solve. Saying Tsunade has Lightning Release is quite drastic without good, solid evidence. However, as it is, things do seem to point to that conclusion. I would suggest we list her as having Lightning Release, but with a presumed note. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 11:23, March 1, 2010 (UTC) ::I know this is a very controversial jutsu, because it doesn't really act as a normal Raiton does (piercing0. But neither does the Raikage's Lightning Armor, right? It increases his sypnases, it doesn't penetrate through anything, but it's still classified as a Lightning Release. Ranashinshou acts in a similar manner by messing up with the electrical signals in the body after Tsunade changes her own chakra into electricity, aka nature transformation. Jules R. J. Blake (talk) 20:20, March 1, 2010 (UTC) :::I thought the above was a good argument (Raikage's Raiton technique being similar to Tsunade, and still being a Raiton), so if there are no more counterarguments or objections (I'll wait about 24 hours), I'll add Lightning Release to Tsunade's nature type list. Jules R. J. Blake (talk) 01:11, March 2, 2010 (UTC) ::::I'd like to add that E's Raiton Armor is also similar to Sasuke's Chidori Nagashi. Since Chidori and all of its derivatives are clearly Raiton techniques, I'd say that the same can be said of Tsunade's technique. Just to note, the "piercing" effect of the lightning element is not necessarily its natural purpose; it is simply the effect that it has on an object (blade, for example) that can conduct it. The effect being of course, the high-speed vibrations that let it cut through almost anything. Mohrpheus (talk) 04:25, March 2, 2010 (UTC) :::::Well, I agree with you that this technique LOOKS like a Lightning Release, but if Kishimoto has never stated it, we can´t just simply say "Oh Yes, sure, it´s a Lightning Release". For me, Tsunade´s Elemental Chakra is important enough to not base it in just suppositions--Kind-Hearted-One (talk) 20:03, March 2, 2010 (UTC) That's why I said we should add a presumed note to the nature. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 20:07, March 2, 2010 (UTC) :Not that it's relevent or anything but just saying.--TheUltimate3 (talk) 21:41, March 2, 2010 (UTC) ::Ok to sound less like an ass. We see that Earth Release, we know it's an earth release, it's in the name and so forth. We know now that there is a lava release. That does not make Earth Dragon Bullet a Lava Release. Just because Tsunade's jutsu effects electricity (as in body synapses or however you spell it, not elemental lightning) doesn't mean its a Lighting Release.--TheUltimate3 (talk) 21:45, March 2, 2010 (UTC) :::But it had to combined with a Fire Release technique, that doesn't happen in Tsunade's case. Omnibender - Talk - 22:08, March 2, 2010 (UTC) :::That's not a very good argument in my opinion,TheUltimate3. On the Earth Dragon Bullet page, it says that conbining this jutsu with a Katon jutsu will produce Lava, but it does not mean that it is now a Lava Jutsu. Just like actual lightning does not necessarily mean a Lightning jutsu, actual Lava isn't necessarily a Lava jutsu. We know that advanced Nature Transformations occurs when the user combine two different chakra natures and uses them at the same time, in one jutsu. What is stated on the Earth Dragon Bullet page, and what you yourself stated above, is using two consecutive jutsu.--Junaid-Sennin (talk) 19:44, February 20, 2011 (UTC) From my perspective, I don't see any reason for discussion. There is absolutely no confusion; Tsunade converts her chakra into electricity. That is Raiton. Fact. Converting one's chakra into electricity is Lightning Release Nature Transformation. Ranshinshō is thus a Raiton jutsu. SO, Tsunade is capable of Lightning Release.--Junaid-Sennin (talk) 19:44, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Hime Would it be appropriate to add "Hime" (Princess) to her titles, right under Fifth Hokage? The titles under her picture. Jules R. J. Blake (talk) 03:20, September 14, 2009 (UTC) :Heh, there are far more names and titles missing from that list. :* ; :* ; :* ; :* . :We need a better way to list all those names... --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 12:47, September 14, 2009 (UTC) ::how about a simple aka (also known as) section under titles Fawcettp (talk) 00:07, September 15, 2009 (UTC) :::I don't recall anyone who has many titles as her though. If I had to choose one more to add however, it would be :* ; It's a conjuction of most of her other titles. Jules R. J. Blake (talk) 00:25, September 15, 2009 (UTC) Chakra Scalpel We know she can use it, but we've never actually seen it, which is why we don't list it. However, I think we overlooked episode 95, when the tip of her finger glows green and she runs her hand through Naruto's shirt, ripping it. Isn't that Chakra Scalpel? I wanted to consult you guys before adding it to her Jutsu. Jules R. J. Blake (talk) 03:30, September 17, 2009 (UTC) :You might have just brought a conclusion to a long and annoying issue... I managed to find that scene in the manga as well. Tsunade uses chakra to cut open Naruto's shirt on page 9 of chapter 168. I have no doubt that's the chakra scalpel. :However, since this is a somewhat controversial issue, you might want to wait for more editors to chime in. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 07:36, September 17, 2009 (UTC) ::I didn't think it'd be such a controversial issue. You'd imagine the woman that is thought to be the greatest medical ninja in the shinobi world would be able to use chakra scalpel. But if you say so, I shall wait for more people. How long should we give it before adding it if others don't disagree in the end? Jules R. J. Blake (talk) 09:48, September 17, 2009 (UTC) :::It wasn't that people believed she couldn't use it, it was that we never had any proof she used it. We don't add techniques to characters' jutsu lists unless there's actual evidence they can use it. There have been many revert wars and discussions over this because no-one could provide actual proof that Tsunade could use chakra scalpel, other than "she's the greatest medical-nin in the world". You just provided proof, but I'd suggest we give it 24 hours, just to be safe. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 11:11, September 17, 2009 (UTC) Stats in the Databook I noticed that the databook lists a character's ninjutsu, taijutsu, genjutsu, etc. in a 1/5 kind of manner. I think we should add it to the trivia of every character with revealed stats in the databook, but since I only know Tsunade's stats I decided to leave the idea here. Has this been suggested before? It seems like something people would've heard about beforehand and maybe it has been discarded. Jules R. J. Blake (talk) 19:43, September 18, 2009 (UTC) :Talk:Kakashi Hatake#Ninja Stats. ''~SnapperT '' 22:00, September 18, 2009 (UTC) ::So I take it this will be done in the future... Thank you. Jules R. J. Blake (talk) 22:52, September 18, 2009 (UTC) The seal on the ground... It is not mentioned in the article that there was a seal on the ground protected by a couple of ANBU and Tsunade was in the middle of it, and there was a glow around her. Can anyone clear up what this was for me, please? What was the purpose of that seal, and what technique was Tsunade using? Thanks in advance. Jules R. J. Blake (talk) 01:46, September 27, 2009 (UTC) :It's presumably for transferring her chakra to Katsuyu. ''~SnapperT '' 01:50, September 27, 2009 (UTC) ::I thought so too. Does this mean that it gives her chakra to Katsuyu slowly, and in the end she ends up using Sozou Saisei to do instantaneously? Jules R. J. Blake (talk) 02:01, September 27, 2009 (UTC) :::Shouldn't we add this as a technique as well? Chakra Transfering Sealing Technique or something. Jules R. J. Blake (talk) 00:24, October 21, 2009 (UTC) Connection with Katsuyu When Tsunade was giving Katsuyu her chakra she commented that she didn't think there would be so many casualties. Later, she's able to tell Chouji that her father still has a chance, but that Kakashi's dead. Katsuyu's clones's minds are connected to each other, and they don't have to reunite to know what the other is doing. Does Tsunade also share Katsuyu's mind or was this explained and I missed it? Jules R. J. Blake (talk) 06:17, September 28, 2009 (UTC) :I guess it has something to do with the seal on the ground. Jacce | Talk 06:20, September 28, 2009 (UTC) ::But when she spoke to Chouji about his dad's and Kakashi's conditions, she wasn't within the seal. Is there any possibility that she actually does share Katsuyu's mind? Jules R. J. Blake (talk) 06:26, September 28, 2009 (UTC) :::That has never been stated. Maybe she found out before Choji arrived, while she was still in the seal. Jacce | Talk 06:27, September 28, 2009 (UTC) Appearance Why don't we have an appearance section? Jules R. J. Blake (talk) 15:29, October 4, 2009 (UTC) You can add it if you want. --RoseLi (talk) 09:27, March 27, 2010 (UTC)RoseLi What did she mean? Tsunade said if Jiraiya came back to the village,he wouldn't have to act so tough anymore.Anyone else confused as to what she meant? (talk) When was that? Can you give a manga page? Jules R. J. Blake (talk) 22:20, October 14, 2009 (UTC) I'm pretty sure that the connations of that moment were meant to imply that she would finally stop rejecting Jiraiya. Right before that moment, she was remembering how Jiraiya said stuff about men growing stronger from rejection, or something like that. How romantic, eh? Except the part about him being dead and all. Mohrpheus (talk) 22:24, October 14, 2009 (UTC) You sure about that? (talk) 22:30, October 14, 2009 (UTC) *shrug* Can't really say for sure, especially since even if I were right, we'd never know since Jiraiya is dead. But that's what I think - the specific flashbacks she has about him all imply some sort of romantic relationship. A pretty viable theory, I believe. Mohrpheus (talk) 22:36, October 14, 2009 (UTC) Elementless? In the entire series (so far) Tsunade has shown no elemental techniques while in the anime her teammates and sensei showed at least 2 types.Is that good enough for the trivia section--Nintendo-Fan (talk) 07:11, October 28, 2009 (UTC)Nintendo-Fan :Small note, but Sakura has not shown any elemental Jutsu either. It wouldn't be out of the question for neither of them to have done any elemental jutsu training considering how much they have to focus on chakra control and medical ninjutsu. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) Oct 28, 2009 @ 23:03 (UTC) ::I'm pretty sure that if used the chakra paper Naruto used, they'd get a result, but they'd still have to train a lot to use elemental ninjutsu. Omnibender - Talk - 23:06, October 28, 2009 (UTC) I don't think it particularly worth noting. Sure, she hasn't shown any, but that's likely it just not having come up more than anything else.ZeroSD (talk) 08:11, October 30, 2009 (UTC) Where is it hinted that she is lightning natured? I get when people say Hinata is hinted to be water natured but lightning and Tsunade, when was that hinted? Shock Dragoon Mar-24-10 10:15am EST Important Body Points Disturbance. Jacce | Talk 14:17, March 24, 2010 (UTC) <--- i agree that what she meant was that when or if he returned she would stop rejecting him because in the manga thats what she says. She also had a flashback of jiraiya telling her that rejection only makes a man stronger. ( by Antiegirl92) Kage Bunshin Adding Shadow Clone Technique to her skills, with an (Anime only) note. She used it when Sakura was having flashbacks about how Tsunade trained her. It also couldn't've been a normal clone because those don't affect real objects, and Tsunade's clones were shown hitting balls. (talk) 18:39, November 25, 2009 (UTC) :Already been discussed, so present some new evidence. Jacce | Talk 19:48, November 25, 2009 (UTC) ::Obviously it would have to be the Shadow Clone Technique. I don't know why this was overlooked. Nobody would create an elemental clone for something so trivial like throwing a ball to train somebody. And Tsunade wouldn't create Raikagebunshins (it's obvious she has Raiton chakra). Those not only consume too much chakra, they're only for fighting, as they electrocute what they come in contact with. And like I said, can't be a normal Clone because it affects actual matter. Jules R. J. Blake (talk) 20:45, November 25, 2009 (UTC) :::Shadow clones splits the users chakra equally among the clones and the user, so with your argument about the Lightning Shadow clone; using a elemental clone would be more logical. Jacce | Talk 20:49, November 25, 2009 (UTC) ::::But elemental clones tend to have more of a specific role, especially in battle, whereas Shadow Clones are just used to do daily tasks the original doesn't feel like doing, or can't for whatever reason. She created about three shadow clones if I remember correctly, and she's a whole point above the Third Hokage in stamina, who created two, so she's perfectly capable of creating them with her levels of chakra. Jules R. J. Blake (talk) 21:08, November 25, 2009 (UTC) :::::But she never called them Shadow clones or was seen creating them, all of the sudden she just had a pair of clones by her side. So all that can be done is speculating, which has to be done on some forum and not here. Jacce | Talk 21:17, November 25, 2009 (UTC) Child picture What Episode was that? --KiumaruHamachi (talk) 17:06, December 4, 2009 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi :Click Image, Read Source. Simant (talk) 17:08, December 4, 2009 (UTC) Ranshinshou - Chaotic Mental Collision Does anyone remember this technique Tsunade uses to incapacitate Kabuto when fighting Orochimaru? It didn't have an article, but now it does, and should probably be added to Tsunade's list of techniques. :Actually, it was already listed. Important Body Points Disturbance. Jacce | Talk 11:50, December 7, 2009 (UTC) Tsunade's family? There have been rumours that Tsunade's child is Minato. If that is true, almost all the Hokages are from the same family, except for Hiruzen Sarutobi and Danzo. The rumoured hokage family line : Hashirama Senju (Tsunade's grandfather) | | | Tobirama Senju (Tsunade's granduncle) | | | Minato (Tsunade's son) | | | Tsunade | | | Naruto (most likely future hokage, Tsunade's grandson) :Rumours mean nothing. Especially not when they involve a potential twelve-year-old mother. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 15:37, December 13, 2009 (UTC) i doubt it because that would mean dan tsunade's lover is minato's dad and she didn't love anybody else then. but i was wondering what naruto is to tsunade because the senju clan is a distant relative to the uzumaki clan and tsunade's grandad married mito uzumaki the previous nine tails maybe it makes tsunade a kinda relative to naruto Tsunade and Naruto seem to be distantly related, but mostly due to both having parents/grandparents of the Uzumaki clan, and Kushina and Mito may in turn only be distant cousins. So it's not a very close relation. ZeroSD (talk) 10:38, July 1, 2010 (UTC) I wonder... Im curious about her attack the GENJUTSU binding? Can she use it while she is not seen by the opponent? does she need handseal to do that gve me more info please! :The info we have about it is on its article. No hand seal was seen, as she used it out of picture, but she can use it while not seen by opponent. Jacce | Talk 12:06, January 6, 2010 (UTC) ::Isn't that just the Temporary Paralysis Technique? --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 13:52, January 6, 2010 (UTC) :::Genjutsu bind was what they said in the sub, but maybe it was a mistranslation. Jacce | Talk 13:55, January 6, 2010 (UTC) ::::I don't think it was a mistranslation. I myself created that article. It's called Genjutsu Binding because Shikamaru wonders to himself "Genjutsu Shibari?" when he sees it, and we don't have anything else to go on. (talk) 20:44, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Trivia This part: Tsunade's relationship with Jiraiya has been hinted to be on the verge of romance, though both refused to admit it. Reactions from both of them over certain events and statements have shown this, again reflecting the parallels between Naruto/Sakura and Jiraiya/Tsunade. Needs to be taken out. It's a completely biased opinon. ............... in the trivia secion where it says the meaning of her name, i think the part "and the fact that she carries on the Sannin legacy as the last member." should be taken out because she was made before the other two sannin died. and wasnt she based off a character from something else? (talk) 11:16, January 26, 2010 (UTC) "Tsunade as a young child" picture. Why is it being moved to the right? It leaves a big, awkward-looking blank space. Jules R. J. Blake (talk) 02:10, March 3, 2010 (UTC) :No it doesn't leave an large white spaces. I moved it to the other side due to not wanting to have two images so close together. Images usually go from left to right on the different sides of the page as you scroll down. with both images being in the same category while at the top I wanted them to be on different sides of the page. So it'd look better. ¥ Super Novice Talk 2 Me ¥ 02:46, March 3, 2010 (UTC) Yin Seal YIN. Is that any indication that another of Tsunade's chakra natures is Yin and yang? Is it at least worthy of a mention? (talk) 20:55, March 8, 2010 (UTC) :We don't even know exactly what the Yin-Yang nature transformation entails, nor if it is similar to the elemental natures. With the details surrounding it so murky, mentioning it would any confuse and mislead. Besides, was it really only the Yin Seal that made you ask this? It has most likely little to do with the Yin-Yang nature transformation, but Tsunade's medical techniques have been stated to be related to Yin-Yang. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 21:29, March 8, 2010 (UTC) mmmmmm maybe but it seems only akatsuki have yin and yang Orochimaru mention "...as of Jiraiya's death and Orochimaru's permanent sealing, Tsunade is the only one of her former teammates who is still alive" I think this needs to be re-written because we don't know enough about Orochimaru's seal within Kabuto. He could take over kabuto and return to normal, so we don't know if he's properly alive. --Yun Fang (talk) 13:45, March 28, 2010 (UTC) *Orochimaru was sealed by Itachi using Susanoo, Kabuto implanted himself with Orochimaru's cells, similar to Yamato and Danzō, who were both implanted with Hashirama's cells. Omnibender - Talk - 15:16, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Advanced Transformation Technique Why did it get removed? --Aquabender (talk) 18:49, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Last name Shouldn't we put Senju next to Tsunades name because she is from the senju clan and she's never goten married so she should still have her last name..... *We don't know if that's her last name. She never used it, and there's the chance that she her immediate Senju ancestor is her mother, meaning she wouldn't have the Senju name if her mother took Tsunade's father's name. Omnibender - Talk - 20:22, April 10, 2010 (UTC) **You would have to consider that Naruto has his mother's last name. Then again, we won't know Tsunade's real last name until Kishimoto states her last name in the manga or a databook, and users should not publish assumptions as fact, so IMO it's better to keep her article without a last name until official info regarding it comes out. (talk) 22:07, April 23, 2010 (UTC) yeah when u put it like that....(and theres no need to explain that her mother took her fathers name i know it all) Time-Release Technique Shouldn't the Time-Release Technique be added to the list of jutsu that Tsunade uses? The page Time-Release Technique said that Tsunade and some ANBU use it. :Movie exclusive jutsu don't get listed in the infobox. ''~SnapperT '' 05:00, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Oh, sorry about that I didn't know. Cardioversion with Mystical Palm http://www.mangatoshokan.com/read/Naruto/NarutoSoul/424/2 ^ There you can see that Tsunade's Mystical Palm is emitting sparks along with electrical sounds. It looks as though she's performing a cardioversion. I made note of this under her Abilities subsection but it was deleted. It seems legit to me. It also furthers the point that she's Lightning-elemented. P.S.: Shouldn't this discussion be by the fourth Archive by now? Sandersonia (talk) 22:00, May 3, 2010 (UTC) Nomore Please remove the «(manga only)» thing of the infobox (next to «Healing Chkra Transmission»). It is nomore correct and is unnecessary. Saying this cos I cannot edit the infobox. --Sennoman (talk) 09:54, May 7, 2010 (UTC) :The infobox will change itself as soon the right info is put into the jutsus infobox. Jacce | Talk | 09:56, May 7, 2010 (UTC) Tsunade's Anime only abilities. In second omake of Shippuuden episode 1, when Sakura was talking about her training with Tsunade, it was shown Tsunade using the Shadow Clone technique to launch a barrage of bean bags at Sakura. Can somone please add Shadow Clone Technique to Tsunade's jutsu list as "Anime only"? Steveo920 19:02, May 14, 2010 :Talk:Tsunade/Archive 1#shadow clone jutsu. Jacce | Talk | 06:38, May 15, 2010 (UTC) Titles/Names Would it be a sense to give in her infobox the nickname how Naruto calls her?--LeafShinobi (talk) 21:20, June 21, 2010 (UTC) :His nickname for Tsunade isn't anything special. Any older woman can be called baa-chan, although I personally think Tsunade is still a bit too young for this title. He probably uses it to insult her appearance-changing ways. Still, the title is nothing special. It's like Naruto calling Sakura Sakura-chan or Shizune Shizune-neechan. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 21:30, June 21, 2010 (UTC) Anti-push jutsu? What's that jutsu she's doing to counter Pain's push? Does it need a page? ZeroSD (talk) 10:18, June 26, 2010 (UTC) :I think it was just Tree Climbing Practice. Jacce | Talk | 10:22, June 26, 2010 (UTC) ::Yeah they simply focused chakra to their feet in order to anchor themselves to the ground --Cerez365 (talk) 11:27, June 26, 2010 (UTC) I do not think putting chakra in your feet, becausde if so then he will use more and i also think pain has more chakra since he could fight in three battles and perform a justu that uses a large amount of chakra(sazae/talk) Tsunade's first appearance chapter should be changed to 122. http://www.mangatoshokan.com/read/Naruto/ShinraTensei/122/16 @ sazae, if pain uses more force tsunade will use more chakra. Tsunade has more chakra than pain.Neji of the gentle fist (talk) 19:56, June 29, 2010 (UTC) With the yin seal, she had enough chakra to use whatever move it was to protect everyone in the town from Pain's almighty push, so strait overwhelming her in a chakra tug o' war does seem like a waste of effort. ZeroSD (talk) 23:39, July 8, 2010 (UTC) So is Naruto related to Tsunade? Thanks to recent chapters we see that Tsunade's grandma is Miko Uzumaki. Since she comes from the Uzumaki Clan and Naruto's from the Uzumaki Clan, are they related or not? (talk) 08:30, July 8, 2010 (UTC) :There is no known relation between them at this point. Jacce | Talk | 08:57, July 8, 2010 (UTC) ::but it's a possibility hinging on Mito's relation to Kushina --Cerez365 (talk) 12:42, July 8, 2010 (UTC) Tsunade`s grandmother was from Uzumaki clan. So, why do not we put the Uzumaki Clan icon along with Senju clan icon? Written by Tom700. I do not know how to register my posts. :Because Tsunade isn't from the Uzumaki clan. Also, it says how you can sign your posts right above the edit field. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 22:48, July 8, 2010 (UTC) We are talking pretty distant relations. Mito and Kushina could've been 'second cousins twice removed' for all we know, or even more distant. ZeroSD (talk) 23:37, July 8, 2010 (UTC) it is possible i was thinking if tsunade's grandmother is mito uzumaki and her grand father harishima senju would that make her a relative to naruto but sice the senju and uzumaki clan are distant relatives she could just be a relative but it is unknown if kushina is related to mito it just said kushina is mito's predesscor for the nine tails :members of the same clan are usually related--Cerez365 (talk) 14:48, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Tsunade come from the senju clan, doesen't she? So she has to use mokuton jutsu, hasn't she? So why has she lightning chakra? But if she come from the uzumaki clan she has to use sealing jutsu. 19:52, July 14, 2010 (UTC) :Yes Tsunade is from the [[Senju Clan]] and not the Uzumaki Clan if you had read the article, you'd have seen that the Clan didn't specialize in one specific jutsu but a wide variety (which would explain her lightning affinity). While the kekkei genkai exists within the clan it is possible that someone can emerge from within the clan with the kekkei genkai.--Cerez365 (talk) 18:26, July 14, 2010 (UTC) :While some clans have a kekkei genkai as their specific signature, the Senju are more signified by their high general ability, we only know of one Senju with the mokuton kekkei genkai, not even his brother or descendants had it. ZeroSD (talk) 01:45, July 17, 2010 (UTC) Please don't get this twisted Tsunade is from Uzumaki clan and from Senju clan, being it that she had an Uzumaki mother(Mito Uzumaki) and a Senju father (Hashirama Senju).. So pplease don't say Tsunade does not come from Uzumaki clan... She does.. having a mother from a clan strengthens your genes with the clan as the mother is the parent to carry the child for nine months and for the child to suckle their mother... 1david12(talk) :I still do not understand why a relation with the Uzumaki can't be mentioned. She may not be a member of the Uzumaki, but she still is very related to them, since Mito was her grandmother. ::Talk:Uzumaki_Clan#Tsunade_and_Nawaki. It is very uncommon for anyone to distinguish themselves by either of their grandmothers' families. ''~SnapperT '' 00:48, September 25, 2010 (UTC) :::A relation should still be mentioned. Since we do not know of her other parent, she would be considered just as much Senju as Uzumaki. Plus, both clans are extremely scarce right now. But that's beyond the point. : 1david12, Hashirama and Mito are her grandparents. Sorry I know its an old convo but had to say something.Umishiru (talk) 03:25, November 26, 2010 (UTC) Question Does anyone remember the episode where Tsunade is looking at the Hokage's pictures? (talk) 04:43, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Peruzka :I guess you are referring to the omake of episode 64. Jacce | Talk | 05:28, August 22, 2010 (UTC) effects of dead demon consuming what was that chakura that tsunade was going to use on orochimaru on episode 92 orochimaru thought she was gonna heal him but kabuto said that tsunade was going to kill him what does that mean can somebody explain this :She's a medical ninja, it's apparently some unknown technique that works in reverse of healing. But what does that have to do with the "effects of dead demon consuming"? --Cerez365 17:34, October 30, 2010 (UTC) thanks for explaining sorry for mentioning dead demon consuming i didn't know how else to ask :it's fine it was just a tad confusing --Cerez365 (talk) 18:21, October 30, 2010 (UTC) counteracting the three pills shouldn't this be a technique put in her jutsu list i know it's mentioned but if you notice in episode 135 she uses a lot of scrolls as well as making antidotes with deer antlers can someone explain this to me :all she did was use the information that the Nara Clan had on the pills and their remedy I don't think that's enough to be a technique...In any cas it'd probably fall under her skills as a medical ninja. Also, please sign your posts with four of (~) ←those Like so --Cerez365 17:32, October 30, 2010 (UTC) thanks tsukuyomi how did tsunade heal the psychological damages of tsukuyomi and how did she counteract chiyos poisons :how she healed the psychological damage of the technique is unknown and is open to a lot of speculation so we can't say for ure. But she counteracted Chiyo's poisons the same way Sakura did Sasoi's she made an antidote to them --Cerez365 17:30, October 30, 2010 (UTC) thanks Tsunade's breast size the article says that her breasts are 106 centimetres long, doesn't that make her breasts 1.06 meters? Can anyone explain this? :The 106 cm is the circumference of her chest, not the length of her breasts. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 17:29, October 31, 2010 (UTC) healing lee's spine how did tsunade heal lee's did she do it with an antidote spine sorry i forgot :An antidote would had no effect as Lee wasn't poisoned. He had bone fragments in his spine, and removing them was something only Tsunade was skilled enough to try, even though she only had a 50/50 chance to succeed. However, after she studied Kabuto's methods and techniques, she got a 58% chance of successes. Jacce | Talk | 20:18, November 1, 2010 (UTC)